Friends?
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Sebuah cerita aneh tentang hubungan Yesung dan Wookie yang menjalin cinta terlarang.!  My first FF Chapie! RnR plisss...last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : YeWook / YesungRyeowook**

**Genre** : Romance / Family

**Rate : T +**

**Disclaimer** : this fict is mine! The casts mine too…..huwaahahahaha….!

**Warning** : aneh/typo/gaje/BL/maksa/akan terselip sedikit adegan 'ehem' adult tapi next chap!

_**This fict dedicated for Kim Family!**_

.

.

.

"_Mianhae_… kau mau ke camp militer _oppa_?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ manis kepada _namja_ yang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka sedang ada didalam bis yang akan membawa mereka ke camp militer untuk kunjungan.

"Ne. Kau?" _namja_ itu balik bertanya.

"Hmm…menemui kekasihku. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya _yeoja_ itu lagi.

"Aku….juga….. menemui kekasihku." Jawab sang _namja_ malu – malu. _Yeoja _disebelahnya tersenyum menanggapi. Rupanya _namja _disebelahnya ini seorang gay. Dia maklum.

Sejenak suasana hening dan hanya terdengar suara deru mesin bis yang melaju kencang.

.

"Ah…..aku membawa ini untuk diberikan padanya. Coba lihat _oppa_!" pekik _yeoja_ itu senang dan menunjukkan hadiah yang dibawanya pada _namja _disebelahnya. _Namja_ itu melihat dengan antusias kue yang dibawa oleh _yeoja_ itu.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"tanya _namja_ itu penasaran.

"_Ani_….aku membelinya. Kuharap dia menyukainya." Jawab _yeoja_ itu tersenyum_. Namja _disebelahnyapun ikut tersenyum.

"Eee….apa _oppa _membawa sesuatu?" tanya _yeoja_ itu agak tak enak. Namun sang_ namja_ terlihat tersenyum tipis.

"Akuuu….." dia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna baby blue dari dalam tasnya dan membukanya. "Aku membawakannya kue buatanku." Lanjutnya malu. Tampak wajah _namja_ itu memerah. Dan _yeoja_ disampingnya hanya tersenyum kagum.

"Wah…_oppa_ hebat sekali bisa membuat kue secantik ini. Kekasihmu pasti sangat bahagia." Pujinya sambil menepuk pelan bahu _namja_ disampingnya.

"Semoga saja." ucap sang _namja_ sekenanya lalu mereka berdua kembali larut dalam lamunan masing – masing.

.

.

.

Perjalanan terasa sungguh jauh dan lama. Mungkin disebabkan karena rasa rindu terhadap orang yang dicintai. Yah….para _namja_ yang ikut wajib militer sedang mendapatkan libur pendek sekarang. Dan saat libur ini mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Walaupun hanya seminggu, setidaknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka bersantai sejenak sebelum akhirnya harus kembali menjalani kegiatan militer mereka.

.

_Namja_ di bis itu bernama Kim Ryeowook. Seorang _namja_ manis yang datang ke camp untuk menjenguk kekasihnya tercinta. Kim Jongwoon atau dia memanggilnya Yesung.

Yah…..dengan modal nekat dia datang ke camp tempat Yesung mengikuti wajib militer. _Namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu kini sedang mendapatkan libur pendeknya dan Yesung mengabarinya tentang itu.

Akhirnya hari ini ia datang dengan membawa sekotak kue hadiah buatannya sendiri. Berharap sang _namja-chingu_ akan senang menerimanya.

Ryeowook atau biasa dipanggil Wookie kini sedang berjalan menuju camp tempat kekasihnya berada. Dia masih bersama _yeoja_ tadi yang juga akan menemui kekasihnya. Minnie nama _yeoja_ tadi, datang menemui kekasihnya yang sudah dipacarinya selama empat tahun. Sedangkan Wookie dan Yesung baru menjalin hubungan sekitar dua tahun belakangan ini secara diam – diam.

Yah, tak terlalu sulit sih. Hanya menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari hyungnya Yesung. Sedangkan Wookie? dia hanya seorang yatim piatu yang kini bekerja di sebuah toko kue sambil berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai kuliahnya nanti.

.

.

Langkah mereka berdua semakin ringan tatkala sudah memasuki area mess yang ditinggali para _namja_ militer itu. Namun sebelum masuk ke area itu, mereka harus melakukan pendaftaran sebagai tamu.

.

!

Wookie kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang disana juga terdapat beberapa pengunjung lain termasuk _yeoja_ tadi.

Dengan hati – hati ia mengisi formulir yang diberikan oleh petugas penjaga camp. Setelah selesai _namja_ manis ini segera menyerahkannya kepada petugas penjaga dan kembali duduk sembari menunggu sang kekasih datang.

.

Diperhatikannya sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Beberapa pasang kekasih tengah bercengkrama sambil saling membagi senyuman penuh cinta. Wookie merasa sedikit iri melihat kebahagiaan mereka.

Perlahan dirogohnya tasnya dan mengambil kamera digital yang dibawanya. Dengan perlahan Wookie mengarahkan bidikannya ke arah sebuah meja dimana dia melihat _yeoja_ yang bernama Minnie itu tengah menyuapi kekasihnya.

Klik!

Setelah mendapat satu foto bagus, Wookie menyimpan kembali kamera itu dalam tas.

Kembali _namja_ mungil ini tenggelam dalam lamunannya karena _namja-chingu_nya belum datang. Dia menatap keluar jendela sambil membayangkan bagaimana wajah kekasihnya itu sekarang. Sebab sudah dua bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Dan ini merupakan kali pertama pertemuan mereka setelah Yesung menjalani masa percobaan selama dua bulan.

.

.

Wookie masih melamun sampai kemudian sebuah suara berat dan sentuhan kecil mengagetkannya.

"_Chagi_….." suara seorang _namja_ membuyarkan lamunan Wookie. Suara yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Sangat dirindukannya. Yesung!

"_Hyung_?" Wookie nyaris berbisik melihat kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri disebelahnya kini menatapnya dengan senyuman yang manis.

Yesung mengambil tempat duduk didepan Wookie diseberang meja. Senyum masih terus terukir dibibir tipisnya.

Dan Wookie kini menatap kekasihnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Diperhatikannya wajah kekasihnya itu lekat – lekat. Masih sama. Senyum itu, mata sipit itu, hidung mancung itu…..yang berbeda hanya rambutnya saja. rambut merah _namja_ ini yang dulunya agak gondrong kini dipotong sependek mungkin dan dicat hitam. Namun tetap saja bagi Wookie dia terlihat tampan.

"Hey….masa kau kesini hanya mau memelototiku?" tanya Yesung mengagetkan _namja_ manis yang masih bengong menatapnya.

"Ah…eh…_hyung_…..apa kabarmu?" tanyanya gugup. Wajahnya memerah manis.

"Aku baik – baik saja Wookie. bagaimana denganmu? Kapan kau jadi kuliah?" tanya Yesung balik sambil memegang tangan Wookie.

Wookie tertunduk malu mendapat sentuhan kecil itu. "Segera _hyung_." Jawabnya pendek.

.

Suasana hening….tak ada yang ingin bicara sebab mereka kini tengah sibuk berpandangan.

.

"Oh ya…!" tiba – tiba Wookie teringat sesuatu dan melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Kemudian terlihat sebuah kotak kecil berbalut warna baby-blue ditangannya.

"_Hyung_….ini untukmu" ucap Wookie menyerahkan kotak kecil itu. Yesung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kembali diraihnya jemari Wookie dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang kotak itu.

"Terimakasih _chagi_….." ucap Yesung kemudian hendak membuka hadiah itu.

Namun belum sempat Yesung membukanya, sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Yesung-_ah_?"

Spontan Wookie merampas kotak itu dari tangan Yesung lalu menyembunyikannya kembali dalam tas. Tangan mereka yang tadinya berdekatanpun langsung menjauh dan berusaha bersikap wajar.

Yesung menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"_Ne, h-h-hyung_?"

.

.

.

_**To be continued!**_

.

.

_Hyahahaha…..ff chapie pertama saya. Kkk…..pendekkah? sangat!_

_Jujur aja ff ni terinspirasi dari sebuah gay movie yang saya pernah tonton. Abisnya ceritanya menarik buat saya. Fufufufu….._

_Namun saya mengubah sedikit alurnya, biar sesuai sama mood saya. Semoga readers suka deh._

Ff ni special buat semua anak2 author dari _**Kim Family**_!

Karena umma sangat mencintai kalian maka umma bikin ff yang bercerita tentang appa kalian dengan selingkuhannya #plak# Wookie!

Buat _**baby*Maki**_ : ff special km lagi umma siapin. Jd mian ya chagi, dan umma mohon bersabar sebentar lagi. Umma sayang Maki!

Buat _**baby*Via**_ : umma akan bikinin kok ff requesan km yg pairingnya GDTop? Umma lupa…..bener ga nama pair-nya? hehe…

Buat _**baby*Aoki**_ : sabar ya chagi….umma pasti bikinin kok.

Buat _**baby*Jikyung**_ : umma lupa km minta ff apa? hehehe…..kasi tau lagi ya chagi….

Buat _**baby*Koru**_ : huweee…..umma jg lupa sama pesenan km…..hiks….mian dan tolong ingetin umma…..

Buat _**baby*Thena**_ : yaahh…km kan anak sulung, jd km harus jd yang paling sabar y chagi…..biarkan dongsaengs km umma dahulukan…fufufu…

Buat _**Oppie, Yantiie**_, dan siapa lagi? Umma lupa…..jgn lupa ya baca ff umma….kkk…

.

_Dan readers sekalian….gomawo dah baca dan harap memberikan author aneh ini ripiu…karena ini ff chap pertama jadi saya butuh banyak sekali masukan. Gomawo sekali lagi…._

_**Saranghae….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : YeWook / YesungRyeowook**

**Genre** : Romance / Family

**Rate : T +**

**Disclaimer** : this fict is mine! The casts mine too…..huwaahahahaha….!

**Warning** : aneh/typo/gaje/BL/maksa/akan terselip sedikit adegan 'ehem' adult tapi next chap (again)!

_**This fict dedicated for Kim Family!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**( Chapter 2 ) **_

**.**

**.**

"_Yesung-ah_…"

"_Ne, h-h-hyung_?"

…..

Wookie dan Yesung sama – sama kaget setengah mati ketika melihat _namja_ cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja mereka.

"_Hyung_? K-kkapan da-tang?" Yesung tergagap sambil berusaha bersikap wajar. Sedang Wookie masih mematung menatap _namja_ cantik itu.

"Baru saja Yesung-_ah_…aku berencana besok menjemputmu. Tapi, ternyata hari ini aku libur kerja, jadi aku berubah pikiran." Jawab kakak Yesung santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap – siap. Iya….huhh…" Yesung berkata sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Beruntung bagi kedua _namja_ itu sebab kakaknya Yesung tak melihat adegan mesra mereka tadi.

"Baiklah. Eh…ajak serta temanmu ini. Kau mau?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu pada Wookie. Dan Wookie hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tampang _babbo._

.

.

.

Kini Wookie dan kakak Yesung tengah berdiri diluar camp menunggu Yesung yang sedang mengurus perijinan keluar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya _namja_ cantik yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu.

Wookie menoleh takut, "Ryeowook. Tapi panggil saja Wookie, _hyung._" Jawabnya gugup.

"Aku Heechull." _Namja_ itu menjabat tangan Wookie sebentar. Wookie langsung membungkuk sedikit.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Heechull.

"Mokpo, _hyung_. Tapi aku tinggal di Seoul" jawab Wookie masih kaku.

"Tidak usah segugup itu denganku. Aku bukanlah kakak yang galak. Haha…."candanya seraya menepuk bahu Wookie pelan.

.

Akhirnya Wookie bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Yesung keluar dari camp. Dengan senyum kaku ia memberi kode pada Yesung dengan matanya.

Yesung segera berlari dan menghampiri kekasih dan kakaknya.

"Ayo _hyung_, kita berangkat." Ajak Yesung sambil melirik Wookie yang menunduk.

"Ayo."

!

Ketiga _namja_ itu berjalan menuju bis yang akan mengantar mereka keluar dari wilayah pelatihan. Saat di bis, Heechull duduk sendiri dibangku depan. Sedangkan Yesung dan Wookie duduk dibelakangnya.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada percakapan antara ketiga _namja_ itu. Yang ada hanya kontak mata antara Yesung dan Wookie. Diam – diam mereka mengaitkan jemari mereka dan saling tersenyum rindu. Heechull yang duduk didepannya tak menyadari suasana romantis yang terjadi. Dia hanya menatap keluar jendela bis, menikmati pemandangan pedesaan yang mereka lewati.

"_Hyung_?" Wookie berbisik pada Yesung.

"Apa?" Yesung bertanya dengan gerakan bibir saja.

Kemudian Wookie mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik lagi, "Apa _hyung_mu tidak akan curiga?"

Yesung menggeleng meyakinkan. Wookie akhirnya tersenyum dan sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung.

.

.

Saking jauhnya perjalanan, akhirnya Heechull tertidur dengan posisi menyandar di jendela. Dan Wookie kini sudah terlelap dibahu kekasihnya. Sedangkan Yesung?

Dia sama sekali tidak merasa ngantuk. Dia hanya sibuk melirik kekasih mungilnya yang kini tengah terlelap dengan imutnya.

Sejenak Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bis. Hampir semua penumpang tertidur. Yesung tersenyum menyadari suasana sepi ini.

Dipandanginya lagi wajah lelah kekasihnya. Dan perlahan namun pasti, Yesung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wookie, menatap sejenak bibir ranum yang terkatup rapat itu sampai akhirnya mengecupnya pelan seakan bibir itu akan rusak jika ditekan terlalu keras.

Beberapa detik berlalu, masih dengan posisi Yesung yang menempeli bibirnya dibibir _namja_ imut itu, hingga akhirnya _namja_ mungil itu menggeliat sejenak dan membuka matanya.

Ia cukup kaget mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang sangat dekat dengannya bahkan bibir mereka yang menempel. Wookie hendak memalingkan wajahnya namun Yesung menahannya dan berbisik bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja.

Setelah berkata demikian, kembali Yesung mengecup bibir mungil itu bahkan kini mulai melumatnya lembut. Wookie hanya membiarkan saja apa yang Yesung lakukan terhadap bibirnya dan sesekali membalasnya.

.

Beberasa saat berlalu dan mereka menyudahi ciuman singkat penuh cinta mereka.

Yesung kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling bis dan menengok sang kakak yang ternyata masih tertidur lelap. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega dan melirik Wookie yang kini menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Dengan lembut disentilnya hidung mancung _namja_ mungil itu dan tersenyum sayang. Wookie hanya membalas dengan menggenggam erat tangan Yesung dipangkuannya.

.

.

Setelah dekat flat-nya, Yesung segera melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan Wookie dan memberi tahunya bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

Sesaat berikutnya Heechull sudah terjaga dan melirik kebelakang. Wookie dan Yesung tersenyum kikuk.

.

.

.

Hari semakin siang dan kini mereka tengah bersiap untuk makan siang. Heechull yang memasak. Sedangkan Yesung dan Wookie hanya duduk menatap punggung _namja_ cantik itu.

.

"Ayo, silahkan….._hyung_ hanya bisa bikin itu saja. Semoga kau suka Wookie." kata Heechull seraya menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng ke arah _namja_ mungil ini. Wookie segera menerimanya dan mengangguk gugup.

Mereka bertiga makan sambil sesekali bercakap – cakap. Heechull tampak menyukai Wookie, sebab dia melihat keluguan _namja_ ini. Yah….sebenarnya Wookie gak lugu – lugu amat, hanya saja dia terlalu takut jika Heechull mencurigai kedatangannya yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan agak janggal. Yah…mana ada seorang _namja_ militer dikunjungi teman yang juga _namja_? Hehe…

.

Setelah selesai makan, kini ketiga _namja_ itu tengah duduk – duduk diruang tengah rumah Yesung sambil menonton tv. Wookie masih terlihat sangat gugup dan sesekali melirik kearah Heechull yang serius menonton berita. Mereka duduk di sofa yang berbeda. Heechull duduk di sofa single sendiri sedangkan Yesung dan Wookie duduk di sofa panjang namun berjauhan.

Suasana masih hening sampai akhirnya pertanyaan Heechull memecah kesunyian antara mereka.

"Oya Wookie_-ah_, apa hubunganmu dengan adikku dekat? Sampai – sampai kau datang jauh – jauh hanya untuk menjenguk si bodoh ini?" pertanyaan Heechul mengagetkan kedua _namja_ yang kini tengah menahan debaran jantung mereka karena ketakutan. Namun Heechull tersenyum ramah.

"Aaa…..kami dulu teman sekolah _hyung_, tapi aku pindah sekolah saat pertengahan tahun dan dulu kami adalah teman baik. Yah….hanya…..te-teman b-baik! Hmm…" jelas Wookie susah payah. Heechull mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau aneh Yesung. Kenapa tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya teman dari Mokpo? Biasanya kau selalu cerita semuanya?" tanya Heechull lagi penasaran.

"Ah _hyung_….aku lupa. Hehe….." jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Oya, Wookie? Apa kau akan menginap hari ini?" tanya Heechull sambil menunjukkan senyum yang mempercantik wajahnya.

Wookie menggeleng, "Sore ini aku pulang _hyung._ Lusa aku kan harus pergi kerja." _Namja _mungil ini tersenyum lega karena pembicaraan dialihkan.

"Oh…..aku kira kau masih sekolah…hehe…bekerja dimana?" tanya Heechull lagi.

"Sekarang aku masih bekerja di restoran sebagai koki." Namja mungil ini tersenyum. "Tapi aku akan melanjutkan kuliah nanti" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau hebat Wookie-_ah._ Tapi…apa orang tuamu tidak melarang?" pertanyaan terakhir Heechull memudarkan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah _namja_ mungil ini seketika.

Wookie menggeleng lemah, "Mereka sudah meninggal _hyung_. Aku yatim piatu." Katanya lagi seraya menunduk.

"Ah…_mianhae_…aku tidak bermaksud – "

"_Gwaenchana hyung_, itu sudah lama sekali." Potong Wookie cepat dan tersenyum kembali.

Yesung hanya bisa mengelus rambut Wookie menenangkan.

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian Wookie pamit hendak membeli tiket bis pulang ke Seoul. Heechul mengantarnya sampai depan pintu sedangkan Yesung akan mengantarnya mencari tiket.

"Terimakasih banyak _hyung_. Kapan – kapan aku akan kesini lagi." Wookie membungkuk hormat padaHeechull dan _namja_ cantik ini mengacak rambutnya sayang.

"Sering – seringlah kesini. Dan hati – hati dijalan ya. Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya ramah.

"Sampai jumpa _hyung_, aku permisi."

"_Hyung,_ masuklah dulu. Aku akan mengantar Wookie dulu." Kata Yesung lalu beranjak bersama Wookie.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari flat, kini kedua _namja _itu sedang berjalan digang yang cukup sepi. Yesung mengajak Wookie duduk sebentar dibawah pohon yang ada dipinggir jalan.

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja _chagi?_" tanya Yesung menerawang ke depan.

"Ani…._hyung_. Aku tidak mau _hyung_-mu curiga pada kita. Tadi saja aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati." Jawab Wookie tersenyum.

"Haahhh….kenapa sebentar sekali kita bertemu. Aku masih rindu." Yesung menatap wajah Wookie yang menunduk. _Namja_ mungil itu hanya tersenyum.

"Oya _chagi_….mana hadiah yang mau kau berikan? Hampir saja aku lupa." Yesung tiba – tiba teringat tentang kotak baby-blue yang tadi sempat dipegangnya.

"Ah…..ya. Hampir saja." segera Wookie merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna baby-blue.

Dengan penasaran Yesung membuka kotak itu. Ia tersenyum manis saat melihat kue – kue kecil yang ada didalamnya.

"Cantik sekali…" pujinya menatap kekasihnya.

Wookie mengambilkan satu kue yang berbentuk bulat dan berwarna coklat kemudian menyuapi Yesung.

"Enak tidak?"

"Hmm….enak sekali. Kau membuatnya?"

"Aku membuatnya kemarin. Aku juga buat dengan hiasan Cherry kesukaanmu." Wookie menunjuk salah satu kue berbentuk hati kecil dengan buah cherry diatasnya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang begitu manis ini. Dan tentu saja ia sangat bersyukur mendapat _namja-chingu_ sepintar Wookie.

Wookie menatap Yesung yang masih mengunyah kue tadi dan menelannya. Namun tiba – tiba Yesung balik menatapnya dan memandangnya dalam. Langsung kedalam bola matanya. Wookie agak kaget saat Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arahnya. Dengan gugup Wookie memundurkan wajahnya saat Yesung semakin mendekat.

"K-kau mau – apa – _hyung_?" tanya Wookie terbata sambil matanya melirik kanan kiri takut ada yang memergoki mereka.

Namun Yesung tak menjawab dan semakin mendekatkan wajanhya sambil menatap bibir ranum Wookie yang gemetar. Dan saat jarak mereka semakin tipis Wookie memejamkan matanya, namun jahilnya Yesung, dia tidak mencium Wookie namun malah mengambil sehelai bulu mata Wookie yang rontok.

"Bulu matamu rontok _chagi_…." Ucapnya berbisik sambil menyentil hidung Wookie.

Spontan Wookie membuka matanya dan mendapati Yesung yang masih terkekeh geli sendiri. Wajahnya langsung memanas malu lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya karena saking malunya.

"Ahahahaha….kau lucu sekali…..kau pikir aku serius mau menciummu? Hahaha….." Yesung menertawakan Wookie yang sudah menekuk wajahnya karena malu. Hihihi…

"Sudah, jangan marah padaku. Kau semakin manis kalau marah begitu." Rayunya lagi dan wajah _namja_ mungil itu kini memerah.

Akhirnya mereka memakan sisa kue itu sambil bercanda.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Tidak ada?" pekik Wookie kaget saat penjaga loket memberitahukannya bahwa tiket ke Seoul sudah habis.

"Ayolah _noona_, aku harus pulang hari ini. Apa tidak ada bis berikutnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada. Semuanya sudah penuh. Besok baru ada. Kembalilah besok." Ucap _yeoja_ itu lagi. Wookie merengut sebal. Ia hanya terlambat sepuluh menit dan semua tiket sudah habis!

Yesung menatap wajah imut Wookie yang tertekuk. Dengan lembut dibelainya pipi halus _namja_ itu.

"Sudahlah, pulang besok saja. Malam ini menginap disini. Ya?" katanya lembut. Wookie menggembungkan pipinnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia melirik ke arah lain dan melihat Minnie, _yeoja_ yang ditemuinya di bis sedang cemberut dihadapan kekasihnya. Pasti dia juga kehabisan tiket.

Huft! Sebal!

.

.

.

Di flat Yesung,

.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut lagi Wookie…." celetuk Heechull saat melihat Wookie yang masih saja merengut. Yesung hanya tertawa pelan melihat kekasihnya yang lucu itu.

"Aku sebal _hyung_. Huuh!" ucapnya marah. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Maaf ya , disini hanya ada satu kamar, jadi terpaksa kita tidur bersama." Heechull melirik Wookie lagi.

Wookie balik menatap Heechull dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa – apa _hyung_. Terimakasih sudah mengijinkan aku menginap."

"Ya sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Sudah malam. Selamat tidur." Heechull langsung membalikkan badannya memunggungi Yesung dan Wookie.

"Selamat tidur _hyung_." Balas mereka berdua bersamaan.

Yah, Wookie jadi menginap disana dan mereka tidur sekamar bertiga. Heechull disebelah kanan, Yesung ditengah dan Wookie dikiri. Yesung dan Heechull berbagi selimut sedankan Wookie mendapat satu selimut sendiri. Mereka tidur dilantai beralaskan kasur lipat ala Jepang.

(_bayangkan kasur yang dipakai orang – orang Jepang, itu loh yang dilipet kaya selimut….hehehe)_

Beberapa jam berlalu, ketiga _namja_ itu terpejam. Namun jangan salah, yang benar – benar lelap hanyalah Heechull, sedangkan Yesung dan Wookie sebenarnya masih terjaga.

Yesung membuka matanya dan menoleh kesebelah kanan. Heechull masih memunggunginya dan tampak sangat lelap. Sampai – sampai ia mendengkur halus.

Kemudian Yesung melihat kekiri dan melihat Wookie masih terpejam. Dengan gerakan perlahan Yesung menyentuh pipi halus _namja_ mungil itu dan membuatnya membuka matanya perlahan.

Wookie menengok ke kanan dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Kemudian Wookie sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan mengintip Heechull. Rupanya _namja_ cantik itu masih tidur nyenyak. Kembali ia merebahkan kepalanya dan menatap Yesung yang masih membelai lembut wajahnya. Dengan pelan Yesung membuka selimutnya dan menggeser posisinya mendekat. Lalu perlahan dibukanya selimut Wookie dan masuk kedalamnya. Wookie memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah tampan kekasihnya dan membuat Yesung tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Masih dengan saling tersenyum Yesung mengecup pelan pipi halus Wookie dan membuat _namja_ mungil ini memerah. Untung saja lampu tidur yang agak remang menyamarkan warna merona itu.

Yesung tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan saat melihat Wookie yang masih bengong karena merasa panas di wajahnya. Segera saja ia menempel bibir mungil itu dan menekannya lembut. Wookie sedikit kaget namun kemudian membalas dan membuka sedikit bibirnya. Akhirnya dengan leluasa Yesung dapat melumatnya dan menumpahkan kerinduannya disana. Dengan lembut ia memasukkan lidahnya dan menyapa semua penghuni mulut mungil itu. Sedang Wookie hanya bisa diam sambil meremas kaos Yesung erat. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Ia senang sekaligus takut. Senang dengan perlakuan Yesung yang mesra dan takut jika tiba – tiba Heechull terjaga.

Mereka masih berciuman lembut saat jemari Yesung naik ke dada Wookie dan mulai membuka kancing teratas kemejanya. Wookie hanya diam dengan apa yang dilakukan Yesung.

Satu….dua….tiga….

Tiga kancing terlepas dan Yesung berhenti. Kini, dapat dirasakannya tangan Yesung yang menyusup masuk dan menyentuh nipple kirinya lembut. Wookie berusaha menahan desahan yang ingin keluar.

Yesung melepaskan bibirnya dan lagi menengok Heechull.

Lalu setelah ia yakin aman, kembali Yesung menatap Wookie dan tersenyum mengecup dahinya.

Wookie sedikit terpejam saat Yesung mengecup dahinya, namun matanya langsung terbelalak lebar saat bibir Yesung berpindah ke lehernya. Bukan, bukan….Yesung bukannya mau membuat jejak disana. Namun dia hanya menciumi leher mulus itu lembut hingga menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat Wookie gemetar.

Setelah puas menciumi lehernya Yesung kemudian berpindah menciumi daerah dada Wookie. Ia sedikit menyibakkan kemeja atas Wookie lalu mengeksplorasi daerah itu. Perlahan dan lembut.

Wookie mati – matian berusaha menahan desahan yang hendak meluncur. Diremasnya dengan keras selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam rapat dan kepalanya menggeleng pelan karena menahan getaran tubuhnya yang memanas.

Yesung masih asyik bermain disana dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Wookie yang tadinya meremas selimut menjadi meremas tangannya. Tangan Wookie menggenggam erat tangan kecil Yesung. Berusaha memberitahu sang kekasih bahwa ia tidak kuat menahan godaan ini.

.

Sesaat berlalu dan akhirnya Yesung berhenti menciumi dada Wookie. Kini bibirnya kembali mendekat dan melumat lembut bibir Wookie yang sedikit terbuka. Dia begitu menikmati rasa manis yang lama dirindukannya itu dan semakin memperdalam lumatannya. Dan ketika Yesung mulai memeluk tubuh mungil Wookie pun, _namja_ manis ini tak menolak. Wookie hanya pasrah saja menerima kemesraan Yesung terhadapnya dan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Yesung menghentikan lagi ciumannya dan menatap bibir Wookie yang merah padam.

Yesung kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan hampir meraih lagi bibir manis itu saat…..

"Ye – sung ….. "

Deg! Heechull memanggilnya…

.

.

.

_**To be continued again! Hahaha…..**_

.

.

_Thanks banget buat yang udah baca dan review…. _

_Author akan belajar membalas review sekarang :_

.

**LittleLiappe **: hehe….iya, dia gugup coz kkk'x dateng sih, tp udah aman kok…makasi udah baca ya chingu…..

**kykyucloudsomnia **: iya yah, pendek bgt! Abisnya mentok disitu sih….kekeke…nih udah dilanjut chingu….makasi rnr-nya…

**Shiori&Shiroi** : kekeke….maunya unnie botakin tuh Ye-ppa, tapi kasihan … kan palanya gede #digeplak Wookie# dan wookie jd yatimpiatu…hikss…hikss.. kasihan ya? kkk'x Ye-ppa dah tau kan si Lady Heehee. Makasih ya chagi udah rnr…#deep bow#

**Sulli Otter** : wkwkwk….knapa Sulli? Kaget? Iya sih emang pendek bgt! Hehe….nih udah unnie panjangin kok. Yang manggil tuh kayaknya selingkuhan Umin deh….#dideathglare Kuyu# makasi ya.

**Dhikae** : gak kok chingu, lom ktahuan kok. Mereka ketahuannya pas bagian nanti di chap depan….hehe….makasih udah RnR!

**Ira Cloudsomnia** : iya chap 1 pendek bgt! Baru nyadar jumma….#garuk2 wookie# sekarang udah panjang kan? Makasi RnR-nya.

**diitactorlove** : iya chingu ff YeWook emang jarang bgt. Makannya unnie bikin kekeke….hyungnya dah tahu kan? Dia ga stuju karena mereka sama2 namja. Klo latar belakang sih ga masalah. Makasi RnR-nya. ini kilat kan?

**RizmaHuka-Huka** : unnie juga gak bisa bayangin klo Ye-ppa rambutnya gitu. Tapi paksain aja disini, hehehe…..hyungnya dah tau kan? Dan Minnie itu emang Umin-ppa kok. Disini genderswitch berlaku buat pairing lain kecuali YeWook. Kyu? Gak tau deh….hehee…makasi rnr-nya.

**Mauyeppaelf** : ini udah lanjut kilat chingu….keke…thanks ya rnr-nya.

**rainie lee** : makasi chingu, ni dah dilanjut!

**Haranobu** : hehe…..gak iseng kok, Cuma usil dikit~! *sama aja kaleee* hyungnya udah tahu kan Chullie, dan dia disini normal bgt! Thanks rnr-nya.

**Sarilovesteukie**: makasi rnr-nya. Hyungnya Ye-ppatuh Hee-ppa. Minnie cuma figuran aja disini. Hehe…

**Baby*Maki** : yup! Yup! Yup! Semua yg km bilang bener chagi….dia emang actor asli dari ff ni. Kkkk…..umma ga selingkuh kok, umma dah nikah siri sama dia #plakplak# hehehe….ff km udah stengah jalan kok. Klo masalah genderswitch….cuma berlaku buat pairing lain disini, klo YeWook tetep gay disini. Fufufu…..nado chagiya…

**Akira Mayumi** : hehe…..ga kok, ga ktahuan…..sabar chagi….sabarr….

**Mada Mochi** : kkkk….pendek bgt ya? yah juga sih…hehe….nih dilanjut…Thanks.

**Hinata Futuki H** : Yups! Benar bgt. Emang unnie ngambil dari sana. Abis ceritanya baguuuusss…..bgt dan unnie jadiin ff deh. Tp unnie ubah dikit ceritanya biar sesuai sama selera unnie….kkk…makasi ripiunya….

Yah…..udah smua kan? Ato ada yg blom ksebut? Hehehe…mian.

.

Akhir kata Ripiu plisssssss…

_**Saranghae….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : YeWook / YesungRyeowook**

**Genre** : Romance / Family/ Hurt

**Rate : T +**

**Disclaimer** : this fict is mine! The casts mine too…..huwaahahahaha….!

**Warning** : aneh/typo/gaje/BL/maksa/akan terselip sedikit adegan 'ehem' adult.

_**This fict dedicated for Kim Family!**_

.

.

.

**(Chapter 3)**

.

Yesung dan Wookie sama – sama membatu saat mendengar suara disebelah mereka. Dan dengan gerakan hati – hati kedua _namja_ ini menoleh bersamaan kearah Heechull. Dan…..

Doeenggg!

.

Grook….grook….!

Sang _namja_ cantik tengah mendengkur dengan merdunya. Ternyata dia hanya mengigau saja rupanya.

Yesung dan Wookie akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan saling menatap sambil tertawa cekikikan. Namun saat Yesung ingin melanjutkan apa yang tertunda tadi, kedua telapak tangan hangat milik kekasihnya menahan wajahnya.

"Kenapa _chagi_?" tanya Yesung berbisik.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, jangan ambil resiko. Aku tidak mau ketahuan dan akhirnya diusir sekarang juga oleh _hyung_-mu itu." Bisik Wookie seraya membelai lembut wajah Yesung.

Yesung cemberut, dan Wookie hanya bisa tersenyum kecil memandangi wajah '_babbo_' kekasihnya itu. Perlahan diraihnya wajah Yesung dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. Setelahnya Wookie membisikkan ucapan '_saranghae_' dan selamat tidur.

Wajah cemberut Yesung langsung berseri lalu membalas ucapan Wookie. Mereka kembali ke posisi awal dan terlelap.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut ketiga _namja_ itu.

Heechull yang bangun paling awal melirik ke arah sampingnya. Dilihatnya adiknya masih terlelap, begitupun Wookie. _Namja_ cantik ini tersenyum melihat wajah – wajah polos kedua _namja_ yang masih tidur itu. Kemudian dengan gerakan pelan ia berjalan keluar kamar dan langsung mandi. Setelah mandi, Heechull pun menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga.

Namun belum selesai sarapannya, Wookie sudah keluar kamar dan membantunya.

"Kau sudah bangun Wookie? apa si kepala besar itu juga sudah bangun?" tanya Heechull sambil menuangkan air panas ke tiga buah _cup_ yang sudah berisi bubuk kopi.

"Yesung _hyung_? Haha…dia masih terlalu ngantuk sepertinya_ hyung_. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya." Jawab Wookie dan langsung berbalik ke arah meja makan menyiapkan piring dan air minum.

"Sejak dulu dia selalu begitu. Pemalas, ckck…." Guman Heechull yang disambut tawa ringan Wookie.

Saat kedua _namja_ manis itu sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, Heechull langsung bergegas membangunkan Yesung yang ternyata masih mendengkur dibalik selimutnya.

Dengan sadis, dijewernya telinga Yesung dan menyeretnya kekamar mandi. Wookie hanya tertawa – tawa mendengar teriakan Yesung yang menggerutu tak jelas dari kamar mandi.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu Yesung yang ngambek dikamar mandi, kini ketiga _namja_ ini sarapan dengan tentram dan damai.

"Wookie-_ah_? Pulang hari ini?" tanya Heechull tiba – tiba.

"_Ne, hyung_. Sebentar lagi aku akan mencari tiket. Aku tidak mau terlambat dan kehabisan lagi." Jawabnya polos.

"Oya, jam berapa loketnya buka?" tanya Heechull lagi.

"Kira – kira jam satu siang _hyung_. Kenapa?" tanya Wookie heran.

"_Anniyo_…hanya tanya saja. Oya, biar kau diantar Yesung saja ya. _Hyung_ mau ke supermarket dulu." Kata Heechull.

"_Ne, hyung_."

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah selesai sarapan, Heechull langsung pamitan ke supermarket.

"Yesung, Wookie…._hyung_ pergi dulu ya. Jangan lupa nanti kunci pintu." Ucap Heechull. Yesung dan Wookie mengangguk.

"Memangnya _hyung_ lama belanjanya?" tanya Yesung sambil melirik Wookie.

"Tidak juga. Paling hanya tiga jam saja. Hehehe….." jawabnya.

Yesung dan Wookie saling lirik gaje.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ya…"

"Hati – hati_ hyung_." Wookie membungkuk sopan.

.

.

Jegleg!

(suara pintu tertutup)

.

Yesung dan Wookie masih berdiri didepan pintu mematung. Beberapa menit berlalu dan posisi mereka masih sama.

Namun sedetik kemudian,

"Wookie kau tolong rapikan piringnya ya, aku keluar sebentar." Ucap Yesung sambil menepuk kepala Wookie sayang.

"_Ne hyung_." Jawabnya polos lalu berbalik menuju meja makan yang merangkap dapur.

.

Yesung berjalan cepat menuju lantai bawah flat mereka. Setelah sampai dibawah, ia segera bejalan pelan lalu melirik kanan kiri. Jalanan gang sepi! Berarti Heechull _hyung _sudah sampai di halte bis.

Lalu dengan berlari Yesung menaiki tangga menuju kamar flat mereka. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya. Bahagia sekali.

Dengan langkah ringan ia memasuki flat-nya dan mendapati Wookie masih mencuci piring didapur. Perlahan Yesung berjingkat mendekatinya dan memeluk pinggang kecil _namja _manis ini.

Wookie yang sedikit kaget tersenyum malu melihat wajah Yesung yang memandanginya sambil memeluk tubuhnya hangat. Perlahan tangan Yesung terulur dan mencuci piring bersama dengan memegang tangan Wookie. Mesranyaaaa….!

.

.

Hari masih sangat pagi saat ini. Yesung mengajak Wookie berjalan – jalan keliling gang flatnya. Wookie merasa sangat bahagia sebab Yesung memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan untungnya juga Heechull tidak curiga.

.

"Wookie-_ah_…kalau nanti kau pulang, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Yesung tiba – tiba.

Wookie berhenti sejenak kemudian menatap mata namja-chingunya. "Hmm…selama masa liburmu berikutnya aku akan mengunjungimu hyung."

"Lalu? Selanjutnya akan begitu terus? Aku akan sangat merindukanmu _chagiya_…." Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Wookie.

Lagi – lagi _namja _mungil ini hanya tersenyum."Selanjutnya, kaulah yang akan mengunjungiku _hyung_." Ucapnya menunduk. Ada sedikit nada khawatir dalam jawabannya.

"Aku? Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung. Ditatapnya wajah _namja_ ini lekat – lekat.

"Aku sudah mendaftar untuk ikut wajib militer _hyung_. Menyusulmu…. Kita bisa bertemu lebih sering kan?" jawabnya takut. Ia takut jika Yesung akan marah dan tak menyetujuinya.

"Kau….sudah….akan masuk?" yah, Yesung benar – benar kaget.

"Dua bulan lagi." Seulas senyum tipis dipamerkannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Ini bukan rencana awalmu kan? Bukankah kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dulu?" berondong Yesung panic.

Wookie tersenyum kecut. "Untuk menjadi seorang ahli memasak, aku tak harus melanjutkan sekolah sekarang. Setelah Wamil kan bisa. Aku memutuskan hal benar kan _hyung_?" Wookie tersenyum manis sekarang.

"Keputusan macam apa itu? Sembarangan." Kata Yesung pura – pura marah. Padahal ia sangat senang dengan keputusan yang diambil Wookie.

"Kau marah _hyung_?" Wookie mencengkram erat ujung kaos Yesung. Mimik wajahnya khawatir.

Yesung diam. Memandang wajah _namja_ mungil ini lekat dan agak tajam. Membuat Wookie ketakutan.

"_Hyung_…..kau marah?" tanyanya lagi nyaris berbisik.

Sekarang Yesung menunduk. "_Anniyo_…aku malah senang. Jadi saat giliranku libur, aku akan menjengukmu. Begitupun sebaliknya. Hehe…." Senyum manis terkembang indah dibibir _namja_ tampan ini.

"Haaahh…._hyung _kau membuatku takut!" sentak Wookie seraya memukul – mukul dada Yesung gemas. Namun dengan cepat Yesung menarik tangan Wookie dan membawa _namja_ mungil ini kepelukan hangatnya.

"Sudah….jangan marah. Kau membuatku gemas saja." bisiknya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Wookie sayang. Wookie mengangguk dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Kedua _namja_ ini pulang dengan senyuman bahagia. Sesampainya di flat, ternyata Heechull belum pulang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Kedua _namja_ ini merasa sangat kehausan setelah puas berjalan – jalan. Dengan segera Wookie berjalan ke dapur dan membuat dua gelas sirup. Sedangkan Yesung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang tengah. Mengipasi tubuhnya yang sudah kepanasan.

Sesaat kemudian Wookie datang dan membawa minuman.

"_Hyung_, minumlah dulu." Katanya seraya menyodorkan segelas sirup segar. Yesung meraihnya dan meneguknya tergesa. Dalam sekejap saja setengah minuman itu sudah berpindah tempat ketenggorokannya. Ckckck…

Wookie memilih duduk disamping Yesung sambil menyeruput pelan minumannya. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan masa – masa wamil-nya nanti. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa semuanya mungkin saja akan berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja.

Wookie masih sibuk melamun saat tanpa disadarinya sepasang tangan kini tengah melingkar dipinggangnya dengan erat. Seketika lamunannya buyar dan wajahnya bersemu saat melirik tangan itu. Ia meletakkan minumannya dan menyingkirkan tangan Yesung dengan halus.

"Jangan macam-macam _hyung_…" ucapnya nyaris berbisik.

"Memang kenapa? Kan sekarang tinggal kita berdua saja." bisiknya nakal seraya meniup pelan telinga Wookie, membuat _namja_ mungil ini merinding.

"_Hyung_…..jangan deh….gimana kalau nanti _hyung-_mu tiba-tiba datang? Kau mau aku ditendang?" elaknya.

"Sedikit ciuman bukan masalah kan? Sebentar saja…" Yesung mulai memeluk kembali tubuh mungil itu dengan semakin erat.

"Tapi _hyung_….hmmmpp-"

Belum sempat Wookie menjawab, Yesung sudah melumat bibirnya paksa. Saat tangan Wookie mencoba mendorong bahu Yesung, _namja_ yang lebih tua ini malah memegangi tangan Wookie dan menguncinya dibelakang punggungnya.

Merasa kalah akhirnya Wookie menyerah. Dibiarkannya Yesung bermain-main dalam mulutnya. Melesakkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi dalam mulut mungil itu. Wookie hanya bisa mendesah tertahan menerima perlakuan kekasihnya dan mulai membalasnya.

Yesung yang memang sudah menanti saat – saat berdua dengan Wookie akhirnya tak menyiakan kesempatan mereka. Dengan perlahan direbahkannya tubuh kecil Wookie dan mulai melumatnya. Wookie yang juga sudah terlena akhirnya membalas pangutan kekasihnya tanpa perduli bahwa sekarang mereka tengah berbaring di sofa.

Semakin lama suasana semakin panas. Entah siapa yang mulai, yang pasti saat ini kedua _namja_ itu sudah bertelanjang dada dan berpelukan erat. Desah nafas mereka memburu disela lumatan-lumatan yang semakin menjadi. Leher dan dada Wookie-pun kini sudah dihiasi begitu banyak _kiss-mark _hasil cetakan Yesung.

Dan kini Wookie tengah duduk dipangkuan Yesung sambil menikmati sapuan bibir Yesung dilehernya saat…..

"Apa yang kalian lakukan….!"

"_Hh-hyung_….?"

Sebuah bentakan yang berasal dari bibir Heechull mengagetkan kedua _namja _ini dan membuat mereka bengong. Masih dalam posisi Wookie dipangkuan Yesung, Heechull segera keluar flat setelah sebelumnya menjatuhkan belanjaannya sembarangan. Suara bantingan pintu mengiringi setetes air mata yang jatuh menggelinding diwajah manis Wookie yang memerah. Tangannya yang melingkar dileher Yesung melemas dan terlepas. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan menangis.

Yesung hanya diam terpaku melihat kekasih mungilnya mulai terisak. Dipeluknya kembali tubuh mungil itu dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Wookie yang sudah terlanjur menangis tak sanggup menghentikan air matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit menyadari kenyataan pahit yang nantinya akan dihadapinya. Perpisahan.

.

.

.

Heechull terus berjalan tanpa arah. Sesekali disekanya air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajah putihnya. Pikirannya kacau balau. Kelebatan bayangan saat ia melihat adiknya tengah memangku Wookie dalam keadaan setengah telanjang membuatnya shock. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ia mengasuh Yesung, ia tak pernah menyadari kalau adiknya adalah seorang gay. Sebab ia tak pernah melihat tanda-tanda tersebut.

Langkah Heechull membawanya sampai ke pantai. Dan _namja_ inipun akhirnya duduk ditepi pantai.

.

.

.

Wookie sudah mendapat tiket pulang. Masih dengan wajah sembab menatap Yesung.

"_Hyung_….aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Kakakkmu…dia…."

"Ssssshhh…..sudahlah. Biar aku yang jelaskan padanya. Kau pulanglah dengan tenang. Jangan memikirkan apapun lagi. Ok." Yesung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Wookie dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"_Hyung_….aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu…" isaknya dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah Wookie. Hanya saja aku perlu menjelaskan semuanya pada kakak. Kau bersabarlah."

Yesung lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir deras diwajah _namja_ mungil ini.

Wookie mengangguk. Pandangannya beralih ke arah seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah menangis tak jauh dari posisinya. Minnie.

Terlihat yeoja tersebut tengah terisak dan akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Wookie. Wookie segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap kekasihnya.

.

Akhirnya bis yang akan membawa Wookie tiba. Dengan perasaan berat Yesung akhirnya melepas kepulangan kekasihnya. Wookie masih menunduk saat akan naik ke bis, sementara Minnie sudah duduk dan menatap keluar jendela.

Saat satu kaki Wookie sudah naik ke bis, Yesung menarik tangannya dan memeluk Wookie sekali lagi.

"_Saranghae chagi…..jeongmal saranghae…_." Bisiknya seraya mengecup pelan bibir mungil _namja_ ini.

Wookie tersenyum samar dan akhirnya naik ke bis. Ia memilih duduk disebelah Minnie, _yeoja _yang kini tengan menangis.

.

.

.

_To be continued…again! Jiaahahahaha…._

.

.

.

Baiklah….akhirnya tbc lagi dan saya tidak bisa pastikan chap depan adalah endingnya. Hmmm….kira-kira ada yang mau nunggu gak ya? kkk….

Oke, tidak usah berlama-lama, saatnya membalas ripiu yang sudah lama terbengkalai…*dibakar* :::

.

1. _**Dhikae-sshi **_: wkwkwk…Yesung pervert? *sok bingung* iyaaaa…iyalah…..huwahahaha…*digaplok* hehehe….mian ya lama up-datenya…silakan ripiu lagi chingu…next chap diusahakan kilat!

2. _**Akira Mayumi-sshi **_: kkk…..tadinya mau pake Kangin-ppa, tapi takut digiles Teukkie….*mwo?* fufufu….makasih ripunya.

3. _**Ira Julian-sshi **_: hehehe….mian klo banyak typos….tolong dikoreksi ya chingu…kkk….tenang aja Ye-ppa ktahuannya sekarang kok *plak* makasih ripiunya.

4. _**Mauyeppaelf-sshi **_: wkwkwkwk…kacau balau….huawahaha….*gilamodeon* ayo ripiu lagi…gomawo.

5. _**Sulli Otter-sshi **_: hiyaaaaa….Sulli gila! Sulli gila! *nunjuk2Sulli bareng Umin* hahaha…btw, gomawo saeng. Nih up-datenya *lempar ff ke Sulli*

6. _**Kim Soo Yun XianVie-sshi **_: haloo…mian baru up-date….yadongnya ringan chingu, abisnya rate-nya T sih…..kkk….gomawo.

7. _**kykyucloudsomnia-sshi**_ : annyeong….hehe…ktahuannya baru diakhir chap ini chingu. Unnie gak tega bikin mereka ktahuan di awal. Kekeke…nih unnie lanjut. Gomawo.

8. _**Unykyuminmin-sshi**_ : hehehe….gpp saeng, gomawo udah baca. Nc-nya nyempil dikit. *maunya sih full nc*plak! ripiu lagi ya chingu…

9. _**Park lyna-sshi**_ : gomawo saengie…..gomawo….*deepbow*

10. _**Sakyu-sshi**_ : hehe….mereka kan jarang ktemu, jadinya ya hot mulu deh *plak* kekeke….iya, Hee-ppa ngigo tuh. Gomawo.

11. _**Hinata Fuyuki H-sshi**_ : huwaaa…..jangan peluk2 Yesung *tendangHinata*dilemparkompor* hampir rate M, tapi sayang unnie gak akan naikin ratenya. Wkwk…gomawo.

11. _**-sshi**_: kkk…..unnie lupa pasang pengumuman publish-nya *gubrak* hehe….gomawo.

12. _**Yuera Kichito Akihime-sshi**_ : fufufu…..nih udah unnie up-date *lempar ff ke Yue* dibaca ya chagiya…*ditendang*

13. _**Baby*Thena**_ : nae chagiya….gpp baca skalian…hehe…umma juga kangen sama ff kamu. Ayo publish lagi disini. Umma tunggu! Nado Saranghae…*hugkissu*

14_**. MinMinMinnie-sshi**_ : wew….tenang saeng, mereka gak ktahuan kok di awal, cuma di akhir aja *sama aja dong* kekeke….gomawo.

15. _**ELFShawol4ever-sshi**_ : gomawo udah dibilang bagus. Cuman emang kependekan bgt. Hehe…

16. _**Diitactorlove-sshi**_ : hehehe….disini Hee-ppa gak galak kok. Dia kan hyung yg baik. *diciumHeechull* hyahahaha…gomawo.

17. _**MaDa Mochi-sshi**_ : lebih baik jangan blajar dari unnie, unnie ini kan suka bikin Yadong, klo mo blajar yadong boleh *digorok* fufufu…..gomawo.

18. _**RizmaHuka-huka-sshi**_ : kekeke….mereka gak nc-an bgt kok saeng. Cuma grepe2 doang *sama aja* nih udah kilat *plak*

19. _**Baby*Aoki**_ : annyeong chagiya…fufufu…umma kangen bgt sama km. *hugAoki* tnang aja, appa km baik2 aja kok disini. Lanjut…

20. _**Shiori and Shiroi-sshi**_ : hehehe….gomawo udah baca saengs, hmm….iya mereka grepe2. oya, kalian masih aktifkah disini? Unnie pnasaran sama klanjutan ff Love kalian. Gomawo.

21. _**Baby*Maki**_ : ooo….namanya futon toh *ktahuan umma babbo*. Kkk…umma kangen sama km chagi. Ff buat km umma DP dulu deh sama HaeHyuk….mau? *blink2*kissuMaki*

22. _**LittleLiappe-sshi**_ : hyaaaaa…..Hee-ppa! Dibilang ganggu tuh *nunjuk2 Liappe* hoh? Knapa nyari Kyu? …..hehehe….btw, gomawo.

23. _**Luphie Kiekha-sshi**_ : nae, cheon chingu….unnie udah seneng kok km baca. Gomawo ya…

24. _**Seo Shin Young-sshi**_ : annyeong, salam kenal. Gomawo udah baca. Ripiu lagi ya saeng….gomawo.

25. _**Baby*Koru**_ : Koruuuu….*tereak balik* fufufu…..hiya…anak umma pinter ngeles yak? Kekeke…..gomawo udah baca ff gaje umma. Saranghaeeee….

_**To all readers : SARANGHAE….JEONGMAL SARANGHAE…*kissukissu***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : YeWook / YesungRyeowook**

**Genre** : Romance / Family

**Rate : T +**

**Disclaimer** : this fict is mine! Kim Jongwoon is my yeobo. Khukhukhu….!

**Warning** : aneh/typo/gaje/BL/maksa/pokoknya baca! #dihajar#.

_**This fict dedicated for Kim Family!**_

_**My beloved Family**_

.

.

.

**(Chapter 4)**

**-Last chapter-**

_~^^~jongwoonieswife-sj~^^~_

.

.

.

Bis yang mengantar kepulangan Wookie kini sudah sampai di halte. Semua penumpang turun termasuk Wookie dan _yeoja_ manis disebelahnya, Minnie.

Satu per satu penumpang meninggalkan halte tersebut. Sebab hari sudah mulai malam. Namun tidak dengan dua orang makhluk manis yang kini duduk termenung sambil menangis di sana. Berjauhan.

Wookie sesekali mengusap air matanya. Hari sudah gelap. Ia sama sekali tak ingin pulang.

Pada saat ia hendak beranjak, ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang tak asing. Seorang _yeoja_ mungil sedang duduk menangis diujung kursi panjang. Wookie sejenak berpikir untuk tak mendekati _yeoja_ tersebut. Namun langkah kakinya malah menuntunnya ke sana.

"Mi-minnie…?"

_Yeoja_ tersebut mendongak "_Oppa_…?"

.

.

Kedua muda mudi tersebut kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Suasana taman sepi sekali malam ini. Membuat kedua anak manusia tersebut bebas menumpahkan tangisan mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan siapapun, kini keduanya tengah menangis sekuatnya. Menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan beban yang mengganjal di hati mereka.

Sakit!

.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian….

"Apa masalahmu Minnie?" tanya Wookie sambil menengadah melihat langit malam.

_Yeoja_ manis ini tersenyum miris, "Aku memutuskan pacarku. Kami….ternyata tidak ada kecocokan lagi." Dan ia kembali meneteskan air mata.

Wookie melirik _yeoja_ disebelahnya ini kemudian menunduk. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami….." Minnie menarik nafas panjang sejenak. "Dia baru mengakui kalau dia tidak mencintaiku, _oppa_. Dia tidak bisa mencintai seorang _yeoja_. Dia ternyata…."jawabannya menggantung.

"Gay?" tebak Wookie disertai anggukan lemah dari _yeoja_ ini.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya_oppa_. Dan aku menyesal terlahir sebagai seorang _yeoja_. Andai aku seorang _namja_." Setelah berkata demikian Minnie kembali menangis terisak.

Wookie kasihan sekali. Dia paham betul perasaan _yeoja_ disebelahnya ini. Pastilah sangat sakit sekali mengetahui kenyataan pahit seperti ini.

Perlahan Wookie mengusap bahu _yeoja_ manis ini. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, Minnie langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Wookie dan semakin terisak.

"Sudahlah Minnie-_ya_. Kau pasti akan bisa melupakannya nanti dan mendapat _namja_ yang baik." Ucapnya menenangkan. Sedang _yeoja_ ini hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"_Oppa__…_."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Minnie hati-hati.

Deg!

.

Hening….

.

"_Mianhae__oppa_, kalau aku menyinggungmu." Minnie kembali duduk tegak dan menatap wajah _namja_ imut disebelahnya tak enak.

"Tidak Minnie. Aku tidak merasa begitu."

.

Hening…..

.

Keduanya kembali menunduk meratapi diri mereka sendiri.

.

"Terkadang…..aku menyesal terlahir sebagai seorang _namja_." Akhirnya Wookie mulai bercerita.

"_Waeyo__oppa?_Apa yang terjadi antara kalian?" tanya Minnie hati-hati.

Wookie tersenyum pilu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kami sudah cukup lama pacaran. Dan selama itu, tak seorangpun tahu hubungan kami. Termasuk kakak dari kekasihku itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu _oppa_?"

"Aku….sebatang kara Minnie. Aku hidup sendirian." Jawabnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

Minnie kaget tentunya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah menanyakan hal yang membuat _namja_ ini sedih. "_Jeongmal__mianhae__oppa_. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Haha….tidak apa-apa Minnie. Aku sudah biasa."

Hening kembali.

.

"Lalu…?"  
>"Lalu….kami pikir semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja selama kami bisa merahasiakannya. Tapi ternyata kami salah." Wookie mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan menceritakan hal ini, membuat hati <em>namja<em> ini kembali sesak.

"Kami ketahuan….kakak kekasihku mengetahui hubungan kami dan dia tak dapat menerimanya." Setetes air mata jatuh perlahan menuruni wajah Wookie. Namun ia segera mengusapnya.

"Aku….sama sekali….tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku merasa sangat buntu. Aku takut kehilangan Yesung-_hyung_. Aku….." Wookie tak sanggup melanjutkan lagi. Rasa sesak didadanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan isakannya. Ia kembali menangis.

Minnie merasa turut sedih melihat _namj_a imut ini terisak. Maka dipeluknya _namja_ ini dan ikut menangis.

.

Malam semakin larut. Namun Wookie dan Minnie masih duduk disana sambil merenung. Tak ada lagi percakapan. Yang ada hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Mereka berdua terlalu hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap jendela _flat_ mereka dengan raut wajah serba salah. Semalam ia tak pulang karena merasa bersalah pada kakaknya.

Kakinya kembali melangkah menjauhi _flat_. Yesung menuju ke sebuah telepon umum. Setelah memasukkan koin kemudian ia menekan nomor telpon kakaknya dan mulai menunggu dengan gugup.

Sepuluh detik…..

.

Dua puluh detik….

.

Empat puluh detik….

.

Dan akhirnya terhubung dengan mesin penjawab.

Yesung menghela nafas lalu meletakkan gagang telepon itu. Kemudian _namja_ tampan inipun berjalan perlahan menuju ke sebuah gereja.

.

.

'_Tuhan__…__.kau__tahu__kan__kalau__aku__hampir__tak__pernah__datang__kemari?__Aku__bahkan__seringkali__lupa__padamu.__Namun__ …__..__kali__ini__aku__memberanikan__diri__datang__kemari__dan__memohon__…__.__'_

Air mata mulai menetes membasahi wajah Yesung.

'_Aku__tahu__mungkin__hyung-ku__tak__bisa__menerima__ini.__Terlalu__berat__baginya__…__tapi__aku__tahu__bahwa__perasaanku__ini__tidaklah__salah.__Ini__hanya__tak__biasa._

_Tapi….aku sangat mencintainya. Tuhan…..kumohon, bagaimana aku harus menyelesaikan ini? aku bingung…aku takut jika hyung-ku merasa bersalah. Aku takut jika ia merasa gagal mendidikku. Tapi aku juga tak bisa melepaskan dia.'_

Yesung menunduk dan membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir deras.

'_Tuhan…jika kau merestui hubungan kami….maka tolong buat hyung-ku mengerti. Aku mohon…..terimakasih Tuhan…._

_Amin.'_

Kini, tangisnya pecah sudah. Yesung tak sanggup lagi menahan isakannya agar tak keluar. Dia menutup mulutnya erat agar isakannya tak terdengar keras. Ia benar-benar merasa kacau.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ berparas cantik tengah duduk sambil menatap sebuah foto. Dalam foto itu ada dirinya beserta adiknya. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri foto itu. Tampak jelas bahwa _namja_ cantik ini habis menangis. Matanya sembab dan ada jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Bodoh!" ucapnya pada foto adiknya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya.

"Kau si kepala besar bodoh!"

'Drrrtt! Drrrt! Drrrt!'

Ponselnya bergetar diatas meja. Namun _namja_ cantik ini tak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut. Dia tahu kalau yang menghubunginya pasti adiknya.

'Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrrt!'

Ponsel tersebut terus bergetar. Dan Heechul sama sekali tak berniat berbaik hati pada adiknya. Sekali ini, ia ingin adiknya merenungi apa yang telah ia perbuat.

.

.

.

Yesung meletakkan gagang telepon dengan malas. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Yesung tak tahu bagaimana kabar kekasihnya kini. Dan ia juga tak tahu bagaimana kabar kakaknya. Namun kini, dengan keyakinan penuh _namja_ ini memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul mengunjungi Wookie. Setelah mengganti pakaian di camp militer, Yesung segera menuju Seoul.

.

.

Wookie sedang mengepel lantai saat seseorang menepuk kepalanya pelan. Saat ia menoleh, betapa terkejutnya _namja_ manis ini melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan senyum manis sedang berdiri didepannya. Betapa tidak, Wookie sudah lama merindukan sosok itu. Dan dengan girangnya ia melompat kepelukan _namja_ itu.

"_Hyuuuuungg!_" pekiknya senang.

Yesung langsung saja memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengangkatnya sambil berputar-putar. Untungnya suasana toko kue itu sedang sepi. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka kini sedang ditonton oleh berpasang - pasang mata dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

"Jadi….dia _namja_ tampan yang sering kau ceritakan itu Wookie?" tanya nyonya pemilik toko kepada Wookie. Dan _namja_ mungil dihadapannya ini hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Nyonya…..aku ingin mengajak Wookie jalan-jalan. Bolehkah?" tanya Yesung sambil membungkuk.

Terlihat _yeoja_ tersebut berpikir sejenak. "Tapi….bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya? Wookie ini pegawai kesayanganku."

"Hmm….nyonya tenang saja. Aku akan menggantikan Wookie bekerja disini saat masa liburku nanti. Jadi, anda tidak perlu mencari pengganti. Bagaimana? Aku akan menebus waktu kerja Wookie yang sekarang juga." Yesung menawarkan sebuah pertukaran. Wookie hanya tersenyum menatap _namja-chingu_-nya ini.

"_Nae_, baiklah kalau begitu. Ya sudah, kalian pergilah." Senyum merekah diwajah_yeoja_ paruh baya ini.

Dengan senang Yesung merangkul bahu kekasihnya dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak nyonya. Kami permisi. _Annyeong_…." Kedua _namja_ ini membungkuk bersamaan.

"Bersenang-senanglah….!" Pesan _yeoja_ itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Yesung tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya kali ini. Ia sudah memutuskan akan mengajak Wookie jalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya, berkencan.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang, dengan semangatnya Yesung menggenggam tangan kekasih mungilnya dan menyeretnya ke berbagai tempat. Tak lupa juga mereka membuat beberapa foto dengan kamera yang selalu Wookie bawa kemanapun.

Perlahan rasa sedih Wookie sirna dan berganti dengan rasa bahagia yang tak terkira. Yesung tak henti-hentinya mengajaknya mengunjungi tempat-tempat bermain dan selalu membuatnya kaget dengan kelakuan manisnya. Sebab disetiap tempat yang mereka singgahi maka Yesung akan menciumnya sekali. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Wookie malu dan memerah. Namun tampaknya _namja_ tinggi ini tidak perduli. Sebab yang ada dibenaknya adalah membahagiakan _namja_ mungil ini.

.

Perjalanan mereka terus berlanjut. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Suasana semakin redup dan temaran. Yesung mengajak Wookie ke sebuah taman ditengah kota. Di taman tersebut tampak banyak sekali pasangan yang tengah berkencan.

"_Hyung_, disini ramai sekali. Apa tidak masalah kita ada disini?" tanya Wookie ragu. Pasalnya semua pasangan yang ia lihat adalah pasangan normal. Maksudnya, pasangan seorang _namja_dan _yeoja._ Tidak seperti mereka yang sama-sama _namja._

"Tidak _chagi_. Justru aku sengaja mengajakmu kemari agar mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah _namja-chingu-_ku." Jawabnya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Wookie tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Yesung lembut. "_Gomawo__hyung_. _Gomawo_…" ucapnya pelan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Setitik air mata akhirnya lolos dan menggelinding di lekukan wajahnya yang imut. Wookie menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pastilah merah sekali sekarang.

Yesung tersenyum juga melihat wajah Wookie yang menangis sekaligus tersenyum. Disentuhnya dagu _namja_ mungil ini dan menatap tepat kedalam matanya. Perlahan jemarinya menelusuri dan mengusap airmata yang membasahi wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Jangan menangis…" ucapnya lembut sambil memegang kedua tangan _namja_manis ini dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Wookie hanya mengangguk dipelukan Yesung. Ia sungguh merasa sangat damai berada dalam dekapan _namja_ tinggi ini. Maka dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada namja ini sambil berbisi, "_Saranghae,__hyung_."

.

.

Beberapa saat mereka masih berpelukan tanpa perduli tatapan orang-orang yang merasa risih.

Namun akhirnya Yesung lebih dulu melepas pelukannya lalu meraih wajah Wookie sehingga membuat _namja_ ini mendongak menatapnya.

"_Saranghae,__chagiya__…_.."

"_Nado,__hyung_…."

Dan akhirnya kedua _namja_ ini larut dalam sebuah ciuman hangat nan lama. Tak perduli dengan sekitar mereka yang mungkin mencemooh hal yang mereka lakukan.

Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, bahwa cinta mereka tidaklah salah. Mereka hanya berada dalam situasi yang kurang lazim. Namun cinta tetaplah cinta. Tak perduli seperti apa orang yang dicintai. Tak perduli bagaimana kondisinya. Cinta akan menghapuskan semua cela dan menjadikannya terlihat indah.

Dan cinta pulalah yang akhirnya membuat kedua _namja_ ini bersatu.

.

.

.

Heechull sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya saat ia mendengar bel berbunyi. Segera _namja_ cantik ini beranjak dan membuka pintu _flat_-nya.

"_Hyung_, aku pulang…."

Heechull melotot kaget saat melihat Yesung sudah berlutut didepannya. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget bukan karena Yesung berlutut, namun karena disebelah _namja_ ini juga berlutut seorang _namja_ lainnya yang betubuh mungil dan berwajah manis.

"Bodoh!" ucapnya, kemudian beranjak masuk.

"Aaawww! _Hyuung_….!"'

_Mwo_? Suara siapa itu?

Ternyata namja cantik ini bukan hanya beranjak masuk. Namun sambil menjewer dan menarik Yesung ke dalam. Membuat adiknya ini terpaksa menahan telinganya yang serasa panas.

Setelah sampai didalam segera dihentakkannya tangannya dengan kasar dan membuat Yesung meringis. Wookie yang juga sudah masuk menyusul langsung mengelus-elus telinga kekasihnya dan meniupnya pelan-pelan agar rasa panasnya berkurang.

"_Hyung_, sakiiit!" rengeknya manja.

"Heh! Kepala besar bodoh! Itu belum seberapa!" bentaknya sambil melotot ke arah _namja_ mungil disamping Yesung. Membuat _namja_ mungil ini beringsut kebelakang tubuh Yesung bersembunyi.

"Duduk yang tegak!" peintahnya mutlak. Dan kedua _namja_ ini langsung duduk berdampingan dengan menundukkan wajahnya takut.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanyanya datar.

"Kami mau minta maaf, _hyung_." Jawab Yesung lancar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah mengecewakanmu. Dan membuatmu marah." Ucapnya hati-hati. Heechull menatap adiknya datar.

"Lalu dia?" Heechull melirik Wookie masih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya dan hal ini membuat _namja_ mungil ini semakin gugup.

"Aku mengajaknya kemari untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Jawab Yesung sambil merangkul _namja-chingu_-nya yang makin ketakutan. Dia sangat gugup.

"Tidak usah menjelaskan apapun lagi. Semua sudah sangat jelas." Heechull mengibaskan tangannya cuek.

"_Mwo?_ Be-benarkah? Haha….jadi?" Yesung tersenyum _babbo._

"Jadi apanya?"

"Yak! _Hyung_ bilang sudah jelas. Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu _hyung_." Tanya Yesung tak sabaran.

"Keputusan tentang apa?" _namja_ cantik ini semakin belibet.

"Tentang kami. Yak, _hyung_! Seperti yang _hyung_ tahu, kami pacaran. Apa _hyung_ akan setuju?" Yesung semakin kalap. Hahaha…..

_Namja_ cantik ini pura-pura berpikir sejenak kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di meja. Membuat suasana hening sesaat dan semakin tegang.

Yesung dan Wookie menunggu dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang tidak boleh?" Heechull menyeringai.

Kedua _namja_ dihadapannya langsung kaget dan gelagapan. "Ya, _hyung,_ tidak bisa begitu kan?" protes Yesung, adiknya. Wookie semakin menunduk sedih.

"Sudah kuduga. Walaupun aku bilang tidak, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun diantara kalian. Jadi aku tidak mau ambil pusing lagi." Ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan ke dapur. Yesung dan Wookie bengong.

"Maksudmu _hyung_?" Yesung berdiri dan menyusul ke dapur. Sedangkan Wookie? _namja_ mungil ini memilih diam dan berdoa dalam hati. Berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

Heechull keluar dari dapur diikuti Yesung yang masih menempel (?). Namun wajah _namja_ cantik ini tak seseram tadi. Malah sebuah senyum bahagia terpampang jelas diwajahnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Dan ditangannya ia membawa dua botol jus instant.

"Minumlah."

Wookie mendongak kaget tak percaya. Heechull memberikan satu jus itu untuknya. Dengan takut-takut _namja_ mungil ini menerima jus itu.

"_Go-gomawo,__hyung__…_" ucapnya terbata.

"_Hyung!_ Buatku mana?" tanya Yesung iri.

"Kau! Ambil sendiri! Dasar kepala besar bodoh!" bentaknya galak sambil melempar _death-glare_ yang cukup membuat Wookie merinding melihatnya. Dan Yesungpun akhirnya pergi kedapur sambil menggerutu sendiri.

.

"Jadi…..apa sudah cukup lama?" Heechull menyandarkan tubuhnya. Matanya melirik _namja_ mungil disebelahnya.

Wookie tahu apa yang ditanyakan oleh _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya ini, "_Ne_, _hyung_….sudah dua tahun." Jawabnya polos.

Heechull mengangguk paham. Diminumnya sedikit jus-nya lalu menoleh Wookie seraya tersenyum. "Menurutmu….bagaimana adikku itu? Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Wookie tersenyum lembut, "Dia…._namja_ yang sangat baik _hyung_. Sangat perhatian dan jujur." Ucapnya menerawang. Yah, Yesung memang baik.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" tanyanya lagi.

Wookie tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana ya? hmm…." Dia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Seperti yang pernah _hyung_dengar, kami memang satu sekolah dulu. Kemudian berpisah setelah kelulusan dan akhirnya bertemu kembali saat aku sudah bekerja dua tahun lalu. Dan kami mulai berhubungan saat itu. Begitulah." _Namja_ mungil ini tersenyum malu.

Heechull mengangguk lalu menyeruput jusnya lagi.

"Apa _hyung_marah?" tanya Wookie hati-hati.

_Namja_ cantik ini menoleh Wookie kemudian menunduk dan tersenyum."Awalnya aku sedikit kaget. Tapi, sudahlah. Aku sudah memikirkannya dan ….. "

"Dan?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Dan aku sudah merestui kalian." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Wookie asal.

Wookie hanya bengong mendapat perlakuan dari Heechull ini. Dalam hati ia sungguh berterimakasih kepada Tuhan.

.

Yesung keluar dari dapur dengan tampang _babbo_-nya. _Namja_ ini menghampiri _hyung_ dan kekasihnya dan duduk bersama. Suasana kaku dengan cepat mencair saat Heechull memarahi Yesung sambil memukul kepalanya yang besar.

.

.

.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, suasana kembali biasa. Wookie sudah bisa mengunjungi Yesung di camp militer tanpa harus takut pada siapapun. Dan sudah waktunya pula baginya untuk masuk ke camp. Sebab sudah dua bulan berlalu.

Kini Yesung kembali mendapatkan masa liburan. Sehingga ia bisa menggantikan Wookie di tempat kerjanya. Bos Wookie sangat senang karena Yesung sama ramahnya dengan namja imut itu. Bahkan terkadang ia menitipkan kue jika Yesung hendak menjenguk namja-chingunya.

.

Heechull kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Ia sudah bisa menerima hubungan adiknya dan Wookie dengan lapang dada. Baginya tak masalah dengan siapa Yesung berpacaran, asalkan itu membuat adiknya bahagia. Dan kebetulan juga _namja_ cantik ini sudah menyukai Wookie. Kepandaian memasak mereka hampir sama dan itu membuat mereka kompak.

.

.

.

Yesung tengah mengunjungi Wookie di camp. Dia membawakan kue yang dititipkan bos mereka. Dengan raut wajah bahagia kedua _namja_ ini menikmati kue itu. Tidak perduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka iri.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Heechull yang juga hendak menjenguk Wookie.

"Wookie…" sapanya disertai senyuman.

Kedua _namja_ yang tengah asyik makan kue menoleh secara bersamaan.

"_Hyung_!" Wookie memekik senang. Segera ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Heechull yang masih berdiri di pintu ruang tunggu itu.

"Ayo masuk." _Namja_ mungil ini meraih dan menarik tangan Heechull membawanya masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Eh?"

Heechull keluar dan tampak berbicara dengan seseorang. Wookie tanpa sengaja mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan mereka.

"Bodoh! Tunggu disini saja, aku hanya sebentar." Terdengar Heechull tengah memarahi seseorang. Wookie tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi aku juga ingin lihat." Jawab seseorang tadi.

"Heh _pabbo_! Sudah kubilang tadi jangan ikut kenapa kau malah ngotot?"

"_Hyung_, aku kan penasaran."

"Hah! Terserah saja. pokoknya jangan ikut kedalam. Membuatku malu saja kau. Dan jangan panggil aku _hyung_! Panggil namaku saja."

"Iya baiklah Heenim."

'_Heenim?__Siapa__namja__yang__memanggil__Heechull__hyung__dengan__panggilan__semanis__itu?__'_ batin Wookie. Seulas senyum mempercantik wajah _aegyo_-nya.

Sesaat kemudian Heechull masuk dan bergabung dengan Yesung dan Wookie. Mereka tampak asyik berbincang tanpa menyadari seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan wajah tertekuk sebal.

Karena cukup lama Heechull tidak keluar, akhirnya _namja_ ini habis kesabaran. Dengan langkah dihentakkan dia masuk dan menghampiri meja ketiga _namja_ itu.

"Heenim~….."

"_Mwo_? Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang tunggu diluar!"

"Tapi kau lama sekali."

"_Hyung_, dia siapa?"

"Temanku!"

.

"_Annyeong_. Perkenalkan namaku Hankyung. _Namja-chingu-_nya Heenim."

1 detik - hening!

30 detik - hening!

Hening!

Hening!

3 menit - raut wajah Yesung dan Wookie berubah cengo.

"_Hyung_….kau…."

.

.

Hankyung melotot takut melihat apa yang tampak dihadapannya. Satu kakinya melangkah mundur.

"Se-sebaiknya aku tunggu di-diluar ssa-ja. Yah…"

"Dia bukan pacarku…..Yak! Diam kau disitu! Dasar cina oleeeeng!"

"Kyaaaaa! Maafkan akuuu!"

"Hahahah…..sudahlah _hyung_!"

.

.

Tampak dua orang _namja_ tengah berlari berkejaran di lapangan latihan militer. Seorang _namja_ cantik tengah mengejar dan memaki seorang _namja_ tampan didepannya. Orang-orang tertawa melihat tingkah aneh mereka.

.

.

.

_You made me so alive, you give the best for me...  
>love and fantasy….<br>and I never feel so lonely, cause you always here with me..._

_._

_Saranghae….._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuap-cuap gaje author :**

*ambil toa di kantor lurah*

Ehem – ehem – ehem … tes, tes, satu….satu…ehem….lalalalala….laaaaaaa….

Ok vocal OK!

.

Annyeonghaseo readers…..*tebar2 bunga*

Mianhae, I'm sorry, maafkan saya….*nari sorry2* dilempar kursi!

Maaf kalau saya terlalu lama menyelesaikan chappie ini. Sungguh bukanlah kesengajaan. Ini hanya karena waktu yang tidak mengijinkan author buat bikin ff. Sekaligus….mood author yang sering berubah2. ck! *sok sibuk*

Alasan lainnya karena author habis nge-brojolin seorang namja tampan ke dunia ini. kyaaaaa….! *author narsis* dilempar popok!

Nah karena itulah author akhirnya harus bersemedi cukup lama. Mohon dimaklumi.

Ini merupakan chapter terakhir. Dan author gak berniat bikin sekuel. Karena otak author udah buntu. Gak ada ide lagi. Ckckck….dasar amatir!

Okey, biar gak lama, mari kita belajar membalas review. Horreeeee…!

**Review reply :::**

= **Sulli****Otter-sshi** = Ne, ne saengie chagi…..nih YeWook'x gak unnie pisahin. Hehe…kasihan juga. Trus Hee-ppa jg udah dikasih Hanhan. Ekekeke….gamsahamnida nae Sulli-chagi…..*hug*

= **Lee****Soo****Hyun-sshi** = Ini udah unnie lanjut, bahkan unnie tamatin sekalian. Kekeke~ YeWook udah bersatu kok, Hee-ppa juga jadi'x sama Han-ppa. Gamsahamnida udah ripiu lg nae saeng. *hug*

= **Park****Minnie-sshi** = Ini udah lanjut chingu. Mian yak lo pendek. Abis'x udah kehabisan ide keke~ *ngeles* gamsahamnida udah ripiu ya. *hug*

= **Aoki****Kumiko-chagi** = Nado bogoshippo chagiya…..umma udah lanjut. Hehe….mianhae ne umma lama menghilang. Terlanjur hanimun sama appa-mu *ditendang* kekeke~ gomawo udah baca chagi, saranghae *hugkissu*

= **diitactorlove-sshi** = huwaaaa…..mian unnie up-date'x super lelet! Aduuhh….jd malu. hehe…iya, YeWook kan udah unnie satuin. Gamsahamnida saeng, ripiu'x. *hug*

=**YellowPinkBlue-sshi** = annyeong….. ini udah tamat kok. Gamsahamnida udah ripiu yaaa…..*lambai2* mohon ripiu lagi. *hug*

= **Sasha****angel-sshi** = Nae, km bener chingu. Ini emang ngambil dari sana. Jadi udah ketebak endingnya kan? Hehe….gamsahamnida ripiunya. *hug*

= **Seo****Shin****Young-sshi** = Annyeong….mian chingu lama up-date'x. Chap ini semoga bisa bikin senang. YeWook bersatu! Yuhuu! *hug*

= **Nae****babykyu-sshi** = hoho…iya, scene'x bnyk yg diubah. Biar sesuai keinginan saya. *author seenak'x* gamsahamnida ripiu'x. *hug*

= **Cho****Rye****Cho-sshi** = kkeekekeke~ iya, ini udah direstui kok. Gamsahamnida….*hug*

=**Isyi****cassielf-sshi** = mian ya lama up-date'x chingu. Gamsahamnida ripiu'x…. *hug*

= **Luphie****Kiekha-sshi** = huwaaa…..mian bgt update'x lama saeng. Duhh….ddangkomma disate ya? jangaaaa…..*histeris*. Tapi…..gamsahamnida udah nunggu….. *hug*

= **Puput-sshi** = Iya udah dilanjut cuma….. lamaaaaa! Maaf ya …. Duh jadi malu *pletak* hehe….gamsahamnida… *hug*

= **Sungnyj-sshi** = gamsahamnida…*deepbow*. Ini sudah dilanjut sampae tamat malah. Hehe….. *hug*

= **Kimlala-sshi** = salam knal juga …. Huwaahh….senang rasa'x udah disukai ff unnie. Padahal aneh semua deh. Kkk~ ini last chap saeng, gamsahamnida udah dibaca.*hug*

= **JunJunMinnie** = Kyaaa…..Yeye dibilang mesum…..huweee….*tapi emang iya* dibantai! Hehehe….gamsahamnida udah dibaca dan diripiu. Unnie seneng bgt. *hug*

= **Rule****Violation** = hyaaa….mianhamnida chingu, saya up-datenya luamaaa…..hiks..hiks… gomawo udah baca semua. Terharu deh. Sekali lagi, gamsahamnida…..*hug*

Fiuh! *_ngelap__peluh_* akhir'x selesai juga belajar membalas review'x. ckck….smoga gak ada yang terlewat dan salah eja.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat readers yang udah membaca sekaligus memberi review. Dan buat para **silent****readers**, saya tunggu review-an anda semua. See you on next ff.

_**SARANGHAMNIDA **_

_***very deep bow***_

_***hug&kiss all***_


End file.
